You Know I'm No Good
by Tsubaki-Hatake
Summary: Song-fic yaoi. Kakashi n'est pas capable de changer, et sa romance en fera les frais.


_Song-fic sur_ **You know I'm no good**, _d'Amy Winehouse._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bien sûr, comme toujours rien ne m'appartient là-dedans, sinon l'idée d'écrire ça et la mise en page ! ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

**Meet you downstairs in the bar and hurt**

**Your rolled up sleeves and your skull t-shirt**

J'espère à chaque fois qu'il n'y sera pas. Je déteste le croiser depuis que nous nous sommes séparés, il y a quelques semaines... Mais ça ne coupe pas, quand je pousse la porte battante du bar à saké, je croise toujours son regard accusateur...

**You said "what did you do with him today ?"**

**And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray**

C'est toujours la même chose : il secoue la tête avec une moue de dégoût, et je me sens mi-misérable, mi-agacé. Il se lève, s'approche de moi, s'arrête à ma hauteur, et à chaque fois, je reste interdit. Il me jette un regard méprisant qui me blesse profondément, et me bouscule avant de poursuivre sa route jusqu'au comptoir.

**'Cause you're my fellow, my guy**

**Hand me your stella and fly**

Qu'il parte. C'est tant mieux. Je ne supporte pas ce qu'il est devenu depuis notre rupture.

**By the time I'm out the door**

**You tear men down like Roger Moore**

Mon gentil et tendre Iruka n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, les yeux injectés de sang, colérique et bagarreur à l'extrême.

**I cheated myself**

**Like I knew I would**

En plus de le tromper, c'est moi-même que j'ai trahi. J'ai réellement pensé que ça ne me ferait rien de le perdre. Mais le voir, chaque soir, me rappelle à quel point je suis un salaud. Pourtant il était toujours si doux avec moi...

**I told ya, I was trouble**

**You know that I'm no good**

Je l'avais prévenu, dès le départ. Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'accrocher, sans savoir que je me perdrais bientôt moi aussi dans l'or de ses pupilles... Je lui avais bien dit que j'étais incapable d'être fidèle. Que je ne voulais pas d'un couple, mais simplement d'un plan cul régulier. Histoire de ne jamais être en rade en somme ... Je ne suis qu'une pauvre merde ...

**Upstairs in bed, with my ex boy**

**He's in a place, but I can't get joy**

**Thinking of you in the final**** throes,**

**this is**** when my buzzer goes**

Alors voilà. Depuis des semaines les hommes se relaient dans mon lit. Parfois même, ils y reviennent. Je n'ai pas la force de me rappeler ni leurs noms ni leurs visages, car à chaque instant de chaque coït, c'est lui qui surgit derrière mes paupières closes. Oh bien sûr, la plupart sont beaux et bien faits. Bien sûr, ils me laissent exploser en eux alors qu'Iruka voulait toujours que je me retire. Mais leur peau n'a pas le goût de la sienne, leur odeur ne fait pas monter en moi un désir irrépressible. Leurs soupirs ne chantent pas à mon oreille.

**Run out to meet your chicks and bitter**

**You say "when we married"**

**'cause you're not bitter**

Je sais bien que lui, pendant ce temps, est retourné auprès des femmes. J'étais son premier homme après tout. Et il a même le culot de me présenter sa nouvelle conquête... Il lui raconte au passage quelques anecdotes de notre rencontre...Vas-y Iruka, joue au mec fier qui n'a jamais pleuré pour moi. Fais comme si tu n'avais pas souffert, comme si tu ne souffrais déjà plus.

C'en est trop. Je lui tourne le dos et rentre chez moi, feintant l'insouciance.

**"There'll be none of him no more"**

**I cried for you on the kitchen floor**

Mais une fois chez moi, je m'effondre. Il aura été le seul à avoir conquis mon coeur. Le seul à m'avoir poussé à m'ouvrir. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je me retrouve en tête à tête avec ma solitude. Peut-être que si je suis sage, mes remords viendront me visiter, eux aussi...

**I cheated myself**

**Like I knew I would**

J'aurais dû le lui dire. J'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux, m'apercevoir de ce qu'il représentait et le lui avouer. Peut-être serait-il resté...

**I told ya, I was trouble**

**You know that I'm no good**

Et désormais quand je joue au salaud avec les hommes, je n'en retire plus la même satisfaction. Je me sens juste... puéril et pathétique...

Puisse-t-il un jour me pardonner...

**Sweet reunion****, Jamaica and Spain**

**We're like how we were again**

J'ai peine à y croire ! Avant-hier soir, Iruka est venu frapper à ma porte. Il s'est assis, m'a regardé d'un oeil froid et m'a dit : "_Vas-y, dis-le_." J'ai baissé la tête, honteux, et j'ai ravalé ma fierté. J'avais vraiment besoin de lui dans mon lit et dans ma vie. Alors, doucement, j'ai pu articuler "_Tu me manques_." Il a simplement souri, avant de m'enlacer. "_Tu vois, ça n'est pas si compliqué _!"

**I'm in the tub you on the seat**

**Lick your lips as I soak my feet**

Après l'amour j'ai voulu prendre un bain. Et comme avant, il s'est assis, complètement nu, sur la chaise à côté de la baignoire. Il m'a regardé me laver, d'un air mi-lubrique mi-innocent. J'ai craqué, mon coeur s'est fendu en deux et j'ai voulu me pencher pour l'embrasser.

**Then you noticed likkle carpet burn**

**My stomach drops yeah and my guts churn**

Mais alors il a remarqué. Toutes ces traces dans mon dos. Ah... ouais. J'avais oublié. Il a donc fallu que j'explique, que oui, j'avais été uke une fois. J'ai essayé de le convaincre que c'était pour me rapprocher de lui, en vain. A lui, je lui avais toujours refusé l'accès à mon intimité. Je me suis senti nul et faible. Je me suis senti déçu à sa place, déçu de ne pas lui avoir laissé le privilège d'être le premier. Il est pourtant le seul à qui j'aurais aimé m'offrir...

**You shrug and it's the worst**

**You truly stuck the knife in first**

Il avait l'air de s'en fouttre royalement. Dans ses yeux, pas la moindre lueur, sinon celle de la vengeance. Alors quoi, Iruka serait lui aussi devenu un cruel manipulateur ? Il est donc venu ici avec un plan en tête ? A-t-il prévu de me faire endurer tout ce que je lui ai fait subir ?

**I cheated myself**

**like I knew I would**

Est-ce que j'ai paniqué ? Evidemment ... Je n'oublierai jamais son regard d'animal perdu, quand subitement je lui ai demandé de sortir de chez moi.

**I told ya I was trouble,**

**you know that I'm no good**

Je l'avais pourtant prévenu ...

**I cheated myself,**

**like I knew I would**

Mais moi, qui m'avait prévenu qu'en plus de briser son coeur je briserais aussi le mien ?

**I told ya I was trouble,**

**you know that I'm no good.**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à en ramasser les miettes, car pour moi Iruka est perdu à jamais.

* * *

_Ce n'est pas du grand art, _

_mais en écoutant cette chanson l'idée m'est venue, _

_et il fallait que je la couche sur mon écran. _

_J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu !_

_A bientôt pour une autre song-fic sans doute !_

_Tsubaki._


End file.
